


О змеях

by SaintOlga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gothic, HP&HBP, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После 6 книги Снейп живет в доме в сердце Запретного леса, а Люпин приходит к нему за аконитом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О змеях

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Severus Snape Birthday Fest по заявке Карбони.

**Июль**

 

Люпин падет на поляну – разумеется, на самый лысый пятачок, так что даже жесткая выгоревшая трава не смягчает падение – и долго стоит на одном колене, пытаясь избавиться от плавающих перед глазами кругов.

\- Мантию поцеловать не хочешь?

Снейп стоит над ним, с невозмутимым лицом, помешивая какое-то варево в ковше. Не аконит, хотя пахнет так же мерзко.

\- Пошел ты.

\- Вяло, Люпин, вяло. В молодости это звучало убедительней.

Совершив коронный разворот – так, что потрепанная мантия хлещет Люпина по лицу – Снейп идет в дом. Если это можно так назвать. Четыре кривые стены и крыша с трубой… ну, наверное, дом.

Люпин поднимается и обнаруживает, что ушиб колено. Когда он почти дохрамывает до дома, оттуда раздается:

\- Мусор свой подбери.

Поджав губы, Люпин оглядывается. На лысом пятачке валяется пластиковая бутылка с ободранной этикеткой. Портключ.

Он возвращается, подбирает ее и несет в дом с собой.

Внутри все-таки просторнее, чем казалось снаружи – но все просторы отданы книгам и котлам, без видимого четкого разделения на то и другое. Щурясь – после солнца летнего полдня здесь темно как в подвале – Люпин обнаруживает, что один из ворохов книг скрывает под собой кровать, и, расчистив себе место между фолиантов и свитков, пристраивается на краешек. Смотрит в окно, удивляясь тому, что в сердце Запретного леса, которым их пугали все семь школьных лет, может оказаться такая вот мирная полянка, домик с трубой… просто идиллия. Впрочем, это вряд ли пришло бы в голову кому бы то ни было. Именно поэтому Запретный лес и стал укрытием для объявленного в розыск Упивающегося Смертью Северуса Снейпа.

Снейп курсирует по комнате, одновременно мешая отвар, приглядывая за парой котлов и тиглем и в промежутках нависая носом над открытой книгой. Обращать внимание на Люпина он не стремится.

Поскучав некоторое время, Люпин выуживает из ближайшего вороха свиток.

 

 _От природы змея обладает тремя свойствами. Первое ее свойство состоит в том, что к старости ее глаза застилает мгла и, желая омолодиться, она воздерживается от пищи и постится на протяжении сорока дней – до тех пор, пока кожа не отойдет от ее плоти, и когда от голода ее плоти становится свободно внутри кожи, она находит расщелину в скале, заползает в эту расщелину, трется кожей, стаскивая ее с себя, и так расстается с кожей старой и предстает обновленной. Второе ее свойство состоит в том, что, отправившись испить воды к реке, она не берет с собою яд, который носит в своей голове, а оставляет его в своей норе. Третье ее свойство состоит в том, что если увидит человека голым, то пугается его, если же одетым, то бросается на него. И четвертое свойство: когда человек приходит, желая ее убить, она подставляет под удары все тело, а бережет только свою голову._

Люпин думает, что у автора текста явно были проблемы с устным счетом; и еще – искоса глядя на Снейпа, с усмешкой – испугается ли эта слизеринская змеюка, если он разденется? Как всегда в канун полнолуния, у него мандраж, от которого хочется сделать что-нибудь как минимум хулиганское. Но многолетняя привычка сдерживаться заставляет только думать об этом, не воплощая мысли в действия.

Когда наступает ночь, пробуждая ломоту в костях и нытье в мышцах, он снимает мантию, аккуратно складывает ее на стуле. Снейп не пугается. Снейп выставляет его за дверь, и тело корчится на все том же лысом пятачке, залитом теперь лунным светом.

После превращения Люпин скребется в дверь дома, но оттуда раздается:

\- Тебе полезен свежий воздух, шерсть гуще будет.

Он рычит и чувствует - сквозь дверь, сквозь стены – липкий запах страха.

Всю ночь в кустах вокруг поляны что-то шуршит и шипит, и иногда в лучах луны поблескивают длинные чешуйчатые тела.

 

Утром Снейп открывает дверь и с отвращением смотрит на прислонившееся к косяку тело. Потом, крякнув, поднимает его на ноги и полуведет-полутащит на кровать.

Тело, покрытое холодным потом и дрожащее, выдавливает сквозь зубы:

\- С-спасибо.

\- Пошел ты, - без особых эмоций отвечает Снейп, помешивая вчерашнее варево.

 

 **Август**

 

Ближе к вечеру Люпин аппарирует – он уже побывал здесь, и портключ больше не нужен – на ту же лужайку перед домом и одной ногой попадает в разведенный на ней костер. Ругаясь и сбивая огонь с немедленно занявшейся ветхой штанины, он не замечает появления Снейпа.

Снейп кидает в костер кусок ткани размером с ладонь и только потом поворачивается к Люпину. Склоняет голову в ожидании.

\- Что? – говорил Люпин, горестно рассматривая обгоревшую прореху. Волшебники, может, и не горят, а вот их одежда… Придется просить в долг на новые брюки, эти уже не выдержат чар починки.

\- И тебе добрый день, Люпин, - саркастически говорит Снейп и удаляется в дом.

 

Поздно вечером, пока Люпин давится последней порцией аконита, Снейп выходит к затухающему костру и щипцами вытаскивает из него тот же кусок ткани. Пройдя с ним мимо удивленного Люпина, он походя тыкает пальцем в раскрытую книгу:

 _Ткань из шерсти саламандры. В воде не стирать. Прокалить в живом огне (1) в течение 3 часов, дать остыть естественным путем._

В сноске внизу значится: _(1) Живой огонь – огонь, разведенный на органических материалах (древесина)._

 

Люпин открывает титульный лист книги. А. Брауни. «Волшебное домоводство».

\- Тебе пора на улицу, - Снейп выразительно взмахивает рукой в сторону распахнутой двери. Люпин вздыхает, раздевается и бредет наружу, к догорающему костру.

В кустах шипят змеи. Одна из них, привлеченная теплом, подползает ближе. Ее голова украшена четырьмя парами завитых, как у барана, рогов.

 

Разлепив утром глаза, он видит, как Снейп сматывает нити воспоминаний, складывая их в привезенный Люпином думоотвод. Люпин хочет сказать «Доброе утро», компенсируя вчерашнюю невежливость, но выходит только мычание.

Снейп доматывает воспоминание, закрывает думоотвод крышкой, запечатывает и ставит рядом со сложенными вещами Люпина. Потом вливает Люпину между распухших губ отвар молочно-зеленого цвета. Люпин давится, и Снейп говорит:

\- Не будешь пить – поставлю клизму.

Почему-то это кажется ужасно смешным, и еще часть отвара проливается на подушку.

\- А я вчера видел рогатую змею, - сообщает Люпин непослушными губами.

\- С бараньими рогами? – неожиданно серьезно спрашивает Снейп.

\- Да.

Снейп хмурится. В школьные годы такое выражение лица у него означало очень сильное огорчение.

\- Она тебе нужна, что ли?

\- Из рогов кераста делают детекторы ядов, - энциклопедическим тоном сообщает Снейп. – Если в пище есть яд, на находящемся поближе роге кераста выступает пот.

\- Потные рога – это серьезно. – Неожиданно Люпин отчаянно зевает, рискуя вывихнуть челюсть, и проваливается в сон.

 

 **Сентябрь**

 

Днем еще тепло, но ночью Люпин мерзнет и жмется к порогу, из-под которого тянет домашним теплом. Неожиданно дверь открывается, и Снейп, споткнувшись о зверя, летит в темноту подбитой летучей мышью. Люпин ожидает, что из темноты раздадутся проклятья.

Однако, поднявшись, Снейп молча шагает в кусты, в шорох и сплетения блестящих тел. Невзирая на запрет, Люпин бросается следом – змеи же! укусят же! – но чешуйчатые веревки сплетаются в толстый канат, ощерившийся ядовитыми зубами и преграждающий ему дорогу.

Он бегает кругами по поляне, пытаясь найти выход, но змеи везде, а Снейпа давно и след простыл – буквально, он уже не чувствует его запаха. Тогда он вбегает в дом, прячась от холода и шипения.

В доме тихо булькает котел на медленном огне, развороченная постель дышит сонным теплом, шторы укрывают волка от злого лунного света. Но беспокойство заставляет Люпина бегать кругами по комнате, оскальзываясь на разбросанных по полу свитках пергамента. Временами он выбегает на улицу: змеиное кольцо рассосалось, вокруг дома шелестит только ветер в траве. Он обнюхивает весь лес поблизости, особенно в том месте, где в него вошел Снейп – но не находит ни тени запаха.

Снейп возвращается пару часов спустя, бледный, как мел, с тем же невидящим взглядом, и падает в постель.

Убедившись, что он спит, Люпин высовывается за дверь. Вокруг поляны снова ведут хоровод змеи. Он закрывает лапой дверь и садится возле нее, сторожа дом, пока не заходит луна.

 

Люпин просыпается от запаха кофе. Открыв глаза, он видит идиллическую картину: сдвинув котлы и книги в сторону, Снейп сидит за столом, пьет кофе и читает газету. Правда, картина видна почему-то из странного ракурса; прислушавшись к себе, Люпин понимает, что лежит на полу, на одеяле и им же укрыт.

Снейп встряхивает газету, расправляя ее. На первой странице, метровым жирным шрифтом: «Где будут учиться наши дети?»

\- Что пишут? – сипит Люпин с пола.

\- Пишут, что Малфой-мэнор конфискован. В джезве остался кофе. В чашку налить или в блюдечко?

Заматываясь в одеяло, Люпин бухается на стул и, скрестив пальцы, надеется, что до кофе в его чашке не побывал какой-нибудь… медный купорос.

\- Жалко Малфоя, - бесстрастно сообщает Снейп.

\- Драко? А что с ним?

\- Люциуса. Драко-то сейчас на Багамах, с матушкой, скрывается от Лорда и аврората. А Люциус отдувается за все семейство перед теми и другими. Впрочем, младшего тоже стоило бы пожалеть, за то, что на нем природа отдохнула. Она и над отцом-то не сказать что сильно потрудилась.

\- Мне казалось, что Драко твой любимчик.

\- Он старался. Старания надо поощрять.

\- Вот и допоощрялся до…Астрономической Башни.

\- Возможно, это было бы лучшим, что он сделал в своей жизни. Хотя до конца ему духа не хватило.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто жалеешь, что не он… не он…

\- …Убил Альбуса. Хватит уже сопли на кулак наматывать.

\- Сволочь!..

\- Не дергайся, болван. Ну вот, кофе разлил. Сам будешь вытирать… когда оклемаешься…

Удерживая одной рукой голову, чтобы остановить ее кружение, Люпин прицельно ставит кружку с остатками кофе на стол и смотрит на Снейпа, как он надеется, уничтожающим взглядом.

\- Слушай, чего ты вообще со мной разговариваешь?

\- Общение – дурная привычка, от которой бывает трудно избавиться.

\- Тебе что, в упсятнике общения не хватает?

\- Там не общение. Там работа. – Снейп встает и идет мыть чашки. Не дав Люпину допить кофе.

Люпин пристыжено молчит и не спрашивает, куда Снейп ходил этой ночью. Но все свободное время до следующего полнолуния он посвящает книгам о лунатизме и подобным ему явлениям; и еще – о змеях. Но нигде не находится объяснению увиденному.

 

 **Октябрь**

 

В кустах шуршит сильнее обычного, от змей и от засыхающих листьев, и Люпин нарезает круги по поляне, клацая зубами в сторону черных чешуйчатых жгутов. Снейп вываливается из дома, как лунатик. Люпин заступает ему дорогу, но Снейп будто не видит его. Змеи расступаются перед человеком, и волк прыгает следом, уворачиваясь от разинутых острозубых ртов.

Снейп ломится по кустам, едва минуя деревья. Люпин стелется следом, стараясь ступать по хрустящей листве в такт его шагам. На стволах чем дальше, тем чаще попадается странный белый мох, Люпин никогда такого не видел: в темноте он как будто тускло светится. Потом начинают попадаться валуны, обросшие тем же мхом. Листва вокруг шуршит, и между листьев мелькают блестящие чешуйчатые ленты; Люпин начинает ступать осторожнее, и, сосредоточенный на змеях и на Снейпе, не замечает, как проходит между двух укрытых кустарниками камней высотой с дерево…

И внезапно на него обрушивается поток лунного света и ветра.

Он стоит в круге мегалитов, похожем на Стоунхендж – каким он должен был быть в день своего возведения; равнинные ветры врываются в щели между камнями, взъерошивая его шерсть. Земли не видно под кишащими гибкими чешуйчатыми телами; тонкие, толстые, невероятно толстые, они клубятся и шипят, окружая совершенно неожиданное в этом кругу дерево, раскинувшее почти голые ветви над каменным поясом.

Ошеломленный, Люпин отступает – и перед ним смыкаются ветви кустарника, а камень, к которому он прижимается боком, покрыт белым мхом и трещинами. В ворохах листвы под кустами кишат змеи, и где-то далеко впереди он чувствует запах Снейпа.

Шаг вперед – и он видит Снейпа, между вспучившими землю корнями дерева, отличающимися от змей только тем, что они не блестят; Снейп опускается на колени перед деревом, как перед алтарем.

Дерево шелестит, хотя листвы на нем нет – или это ветер свистит в голых ветвях? Змеи поднимают головы.

\- Да… - человеческий голос кажется чуждым наполненной шорохами ночи. Снейп склоняет голову, руки его, сплетенные в замок, вжаты в колени. – Да, господин… я найду способ, я уже почти нашел… господин…

В его покорной позе, в его униженном шепоте есть что-то мерзкое. Люпин переступает лапами, желая остановить происходящее – хотя не понимает, что происходит. Дерево шуршит громче, и в этом звуке Люпину чудится угроза.

Снейп склоняется еще ниже, почти касаясь лбом земли, потом встает и идет прочь из каменного круга – змеи расступаются перед ним ровно настолько, чтобы было куда поставить ногу, и шипят вслед. Прежде чем последовать за ним, Люпин бросает последний взгляд на пейзаж: между мегалитами видно, как внизу, у подножия холма, лунный телец танцует на поле, покачиваясь на тонких задних ногах и взмахивая передними в воздухе.

Войдя в дом, Снейп падает на кровать и отключается. Люпин трогает его лапой. Снейп не просыпается, только одна рука скатывается с края кровати и повисает. Люпин тычется в ладонь мокрым носом, потом ложится у кровати и лежит так, прислушиваясь к шорохам снаружи, пока не заходит луна.

Но даже когда он кричит и бьется на полу в метаморфозе, Снейп не просыпается.

 

Утро начинается с того, что Люпину на живот опускается нога в подкованном железом ботинке, а следом на него обрушивается владелец ноги. У Люпина хватает сил только на то, чтобы заскулить и попытаться свернуться в клубок – насколько это возможно, когда на тебе распластано другое тело. У Снейпа сил больше, и потому он высказывает все, что думает об оборотнях в целом и Люпине в частности, поднимаясь и запихивая дрожащего от холода и слабости Люпина в освободившуюся постель.

Глядя, как Снейп возится с котлами, в которых готовятся зелья и завтрак, Люпин спрашивает:

\- Что это было, ночью?

Снейп смотрит на него с выражением, средним между «о чем ты?» и «кажется, Люпин спятил».

\- Куда ты ходил?

\- Люпин, - очень четко произносит Снейп, - этой ночью я спал. В своей кровати.

\- Нет, - протестует Люпин, - я там тоже был… в «танце великанов», где дерево… и змеи…

Лицо Снейпа окончательно принимает второй вариант.

\- Я бы посоветовал тебе не есть грибы в лесу, - сообщает он сухо. – Впрочем, гриффиндорцы редко слушаются советов.

Люпин хочет спорить, но сил нет.

 

 **Ноябрь**

 

Снейп не выходит ему навстречу; когда Люпин переступает порог, зельевар только поднимается с кровати, и делать это ему явно больно. Котлы и склянки передвинуты вплотную к кровати, так что она отгорожена от комнаты густым тяжелым паром аконита, сквозь которые бледное лицо Снейпа с кривящимися губами кажется луной в облаках.

\- Что с тобой? – спрашивает Люпин, отодвигая треногу с котлом.

\- Лорд был недоволен.

Люпин морщится, вспоминая просмотренное им содержимое думоотвода. Недовольства Лорда он насмотрелся. Если бы не строгая секретность, под которой Снейп продолжает работать на Орден – настолько строгая, что об этом факте знает один только Люпин, остальные считают бывшего профессора предателем – Люпин с удовольствием препоручил бы обязанность просматривать воспоминания Снейпа кому-нибудь другому. Но передавать некому, и он смотрит их одно за другим, составляя сводку информации «из проверенного источника», которую потом зачитывает на совещании.

Он запихивает Снейпа обратно в постель и под его руководством сцеживает аконит через ткань из шерсти саламандры. Снейп внимательно следит, как он выпивает зелье, а потом отключается.

Чтобы скоротать время до восхода луны, Люпин садится к столу и перебирает наваленные на нем книги, стараясь не особенно нарушать их порядок. «Жизнь выдающихся волшебников», «Мерлин Великий и его последователи», «Салазар Слизерин (биография)», «Великие маги древности»…

Ничего необычного, хотя он скорее ожидал увидеть книги по темным искусствам или по зельям. А эта подборка наводит на мысль, что Снейп собирается преподавать историю магии. Совсем на него непохоже.

Впрочем, одна книга по темным искусствам обнаруживается, в самом низу стопки – ветхие страницы выпадают из кожаного переплета. Взяв ее, Люпин чувствует неприятное покалывание, и закладка, раздвоенная, как змеиный язык, внезапно оживает, обвиваясь вокруг его пальцев. Он отдергивает руку, роняя книгу; страницы разлетаются по полу, закладка сворачивается на них кольцами, нервно приподнимая раздвоенный край. Распластавшаяся корешком вверх обложка покрыта замысловатым тиснением, складывающимся в круг из магических знаков и фигур. Люпин видел нечто подобное. В трактатах по некромантии.

\- Поттер, мать твою, - отчетливо произносит Снейп во сне, заставляя Люпина вздрогнуть, а потом – после долгой паузы – кричит полным ужаса голосом. Люпин помнит этот крик.

Запахнувшись в мантию, хотя это не защищает от идущего изнутри холода, он выскакивает на улицу, под медленно падающий снег.

 

Он не ожидает, что ночью Снейп пойдет в лес; но дверь распахивается, и фигура в распахнутой тонкой мантии слепо бредет босиком по стылой земле, покрытой тонким слоем снега. Люпин вцепляется в мантию зубами, пытаясь не пустить, но ткань трещит, грозя разорваться, а Снейп не прекращает размеренных целенаправленных шагов. И Люпину ничего не остается, кроме как идти за ним.

Дерево встречает их грозным шелестом; Снейп припадает к его корням, волосы разметают снег.

\- Я нашел способ, мой господин, - шепчет он лихорадочно, - я все нашел, осталась только кровь… я не знаю, чья… только кровь…

Дерево всплескивается сердитым шуршанием, и внезапно гибкая ветвь срывается с высоты, и Снейп отлетает в беспрестанно движущуюся кашу змей. Они недовольно шипят, и яд блестит на оскаленных зубах.

Снейп поднимается, чуть шатаясь, и снова приникает к земле – униженно падает ниц перед деревом, и снова Люпину кажется, что это мерзко. И подобострастный шепот… он никогда не слышал подобного от Снейпа, даже когда четыре палочки обращались против его одной – он не умолял о пощаде, как молил сейчас неведомого своего господина.

Люпин клянется себе, что выяснит, в чем тут дело.

Когда Снейп идет домой, лунные лучи высвечивают темное пятно у него на щеке – там, где ветвь рассекла кожу, и кровь течет вдоль жестких складок лица.

Утром дом напоминает палату Св.Мунго – две бледно-зеленые шатающиеся личности пытаются совершить простые действия, но усилий для этого требуется почему-то втрое больше положенного.

Снейп обнимает глиняную кружку с горячим молоком и брезгливо дует на пенки. Нос у него красный и мокрый. Люпину стоит большого труда не засмеяться, глядя, как эта красноносая ворона важно вещает:

\- …поэтому если уж мы беремся воспитывать из магглорожденных приличных волшебников, то следует начинать это делать в раннем возрасте, а не с одиннадцати лет. Какой-то маггловский педагог говорил, что начинать воспитывать ребенка в полгода уже поздно… Что?

Люпин слишком поздно убирает с лица крайнее изумление.

\- Никогда бы не поверил, что ты читал работы по педагогике. Тем более маггловские.

\- Волшебников, к сожалению или к счастью, никогда не интересовали такие материи. Да, я их читал. Знакомство не обязательно предполагает применение. Так вот, о воспитании… Я считаю, что детей следует изымать из маггловского мира сразу же после рождения, в крайнем случае, как только их отнимают от груди.

\- А родители?

\- Отдавать в приличные магические семьи. Назначить государственное пособие… хоть на что-то полезное должны идти налоги, которые мы платим…

\- Я имею в виду, родные родители.

\- Магглы? Почистить память. Или отдать сквибов, им тоже жизнь в нашем обществе – не сахар… хотя сквибов на всех не хватит…

Люпин морщится. Чай неожиданно кажется неприятно горьким.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто поддерживаешь идеи Лорда.

\- А зачем я, по-твоему, присоединился к его маленькому клубу? Только из пристрастия к черным плащам?

\- Но я думал…

\- Я всецело поддерживаю его идеи – по крайней мере, в той форме, в которой они существовали двадцать лет назад. Однако его методы меня не устраивают.

\- Но ты же сам полукровка!

\- Спасибо, я в курсе. Как и Лорд, кстати.

\- Но чистота крови…

\- Чистота крови – понятие относительное. Если обратиться к истоку свары между магглолюбами и магглоненавистниками, то есть к ссоре между Салазаром и остальными Основателями Хогвартса, то суть ее заключалась в том, позволять ли учиться в Хогвартсе не-чистокровным детям или нет. Однако в дошедших до нас источниках понятие «не-чистокровный» истолковывается двояко. В одних под ними подразумеваются те, кого сейчас принято политкорректно называть магглорожденными, а не-политкорректно – грязнокровками. В других в это понятие включают полукровок. Лично я склоняюсь к первому варианту трактовки.

\- Еще бы.

\- Дело не в моем происхождении, хотя из-за него я мог на личном опыте убедиться в разнице культур и в том, что необходимо найти способ воспитывать детей от смешанных браков в магическом обществе. Если бы это было осуществлено, я, возможно, относился бы к магглам так же трепетно, как и ты – а не вспоминал при одном их упоминании вопли моего отца «Ведьма!» и его перекошенную рожу.

Люпин удивляется этой откровенности. Снейп говорит так сухо и безразлично, что сразу видно – эта тема для него все еще больная.

\- Я тоже полукровка, Северус, - все же говорит он мягко.

\- Тебе повезло, - безапелляционно заявляет Снейп и, отвернувшись, утыкается в первую попавшуюся книгу. Люпин успевает заметить обложку. «История Хогвартса», надо же.

 

 **Декабрь**

 

Снейп стоит над котлом, огромным, так что в него может поместиться человек. К котлу склоняются ветви дерева, и по ним течет что-то прозрачное и густое, как смола, капает; котел уже почти полон.

Люпин напрягается, готовясь к прыжку – но тут змеи вскидываются, и вот перед ним уже лес приподнятых блестящих тел, оскаленный зубов, с которых брызжет яд; он отшатывается за круг мегалитов, в лес. Змеи опускают головы, зарываясь в снег. Он делает шаг внутрь – и снова шипящая преграда, еще более злая…

А за ней котел начинает бурлить, и Снейп поднимает что-то над ним, и Люпин слышит его голос, торжественный и совершенно не похожий на обычный голос Снейпа:

\- Кость отца, без ведома данная - возроди своего сына!

Люпина будто окатывает холодной водой. Он знает этот ритуал, по рассказам Гарри – но кого воскрешает здесь Снейп?

Дерево взмахивает ветвями, нетерпеливо шурша. Люпин снова готовится к прыжку – но преграда из ядовитых зубов поднимается выше. А потом одна из змеи делает выпад.

Он едва успевает отшатнуться за кольцо камней. На снег перед ним брызжет яд, и снег шипит, вспыхивая фиолетовым огнем.

Люпин бросается в сторону, сквозь заросли, вдоль круга старых камней. Он тычется в проходы между ними – но везде, везде его ждут змеи, все больше яда каплет на снег. А внутри круга Снейп закатывает рукав мантии, и воздевает нож к луне, и произносит:

\- Плоть слуги, с желанием данная – воскреси своего господина!

Люпин снова отшатывается за камни, и когда возвращается в круг, Снейп уже стоит у котла, сжимая руку сквозь мантию и глядя перед собой невидящими глазами.

Дерево шуршит, торопя. Стиснув зубы, Снейп выпрямляется. Люпин мечется на краю круга, глядя, как бледная рука вынимает из складок мантии хрустальный фиал, наполненный чем-то алым, ярким даже в ночном свете, прижимает его к бедру, отвинчивая пробку – одной рукой делать это неудобно. Голос Снейпа едва не срывается, но все же он объявляет:

\- Кровь врага…

Дерево всплескивается шелестом ненависти и нетерпения. Змеи оборачиваются к нему – всего на мгновение, но этого достаточно. Люпин взвивается в воздух.

Головы, раздвоенные языки и зубы, взметываются вслед, и что-то царапает ногу – но это уже неважно, потому что кровь из фиала проливается мимо котла, на корни дерева.

Скрежет дерева больше похож на вой; там, где на кору упали капли, вспыхивает огонь. Земля вскипает, корни тянутся из нее, как никогда похожие на матовых шершавых змей. Настоящие змеи кидаются врассыпную, прочь из круга. Камни начинают шататься.

Снейп лежит неподвижно между беснующихся корней, и из-под черных волос тянется темно-красная струйка.

Дерево размахивает ветвями похлеще Дракучей Ивы. Люпин жмется к стволу, пытаясь обогнуть горящий корень и добраться до распростертой фигуры, под которой уже начинает бугриться земля. Котел опрокидывается, заливая кипящим содержимым корни и не успевших удрать змей.

С кольца мегалитов начинают падать камни.

Отчаявшись дождаться момента, когда преграждающий дорогу корень приподнимется настолько, чтобы он мог пройти, Люпин прыгает на него, прямо в огонь.

Вскидывает Снейпа на загривок и мчится с ним из осыпающегося круга, лавируя между взрывающими землю корнями – прочь, прочь, прочь…

За его спиной с ясного неба на дерево обрушивается молния.

Лес как будто бесконечен. Люпину кажется, что он бежит – но на самом деле он едва плетется на обожженных лапах, подволакивая заднюю, которой уже не чувствует; яд тянется вверх и вверх по венам, несмотря на заживляющую силу оборотня. Снейпа волк тащит за шиворот, прямо по земле и сучьям. Но тащит.

Луна заходит неумолимо, Люпин ощущает ее движение, как будто внутри у него тикают часы; и впервые в жизни он готов умолять ее задержаться на небе, хотя всегда просил уйти поскорее. Временами он останавливается, перевести дыхание, и смотрит на нее – серебристое размытое пятно за набежавшими облаками – и в горле клубится вой, но он молчит и зализывает рану у Снейпа на лбу горячим шершавым языком.

Лес заканчивается внезапно – обрывается на краю поляны, изрисованной следами змеиных тел. Люпин смотрит на дверь дома и понимает, что ему не хватит сил на последний рывок. Яд слишком далеко ушел в кровь, задние лапы подкашиваются, и ему ни за что не преодолеть эти последние шаги, не со Снейпом за спиной…

Идея приходит в голову, как всегда, в последний момент. Он выпускает из зубов изжеванный ворот мантии и бросается к дому – если можно бросаться медленно, на одних передних ногах… но дом все ближе, и наконец он переваливается через порог.

Полка с ингредиентами занимает всю стену, и Люпин шарит по ней глазами, чувствуя, как яд ползет вдоль позвоночника. Неужели нет… В отчаянии он прыгает на полку, всем весом, отталкиваясь почти парализованными лапами из последних сил – неуклюже, плечом бьет по стеллажу, и он рассыпается, обрушивая склянки, коробки, бумажные свертки и шкатулки с секретом. Что-то бьется – слава Мерлину, без смертоносных последствий, о которых Люпин подумать не успел – а он выкапывается из-под груды и ищет, человеческим взглядом и звериным носом, и все-таки находит.

Глотать безоар волчьей пастью очень неудобно, но у него получается.

Но прежде даже, чем он успевает почувствовать, как отступает яд, его настигает метаморфоза.

 

 **Эпилог**

 

Дом снова похож на палату Св.Мунго – на этот раз такую, в которой обрушилась стена, отделявшая ее от хранилища лекарств. Среди разбившегося и просыпавшегося чудом ничего не взорвалось и не отравило воздух испарениями; только разлетевшиеся по полу свитки и книги безнадежно залиты разноцветными зельями, и уже невозможно прочитать на развороте «Истории Хогвартса»:

 _…После же кончины тело Салазара Слизерина было доставлено к школе, и его похоронили в ее окрестностях, как и других Основателей, и над могилой был воздвигнут каменный круг. Но со временем лес подступил ближе и захватил равнины, окружавшие школу, и могилы Основателей затерялись в его чаще…_

 

Глядя в потолок в пятнах сырости, Люпин неожиданно для себя отмечает, что лежать вот так и чувствовать тепло человека рядом совсем даже неплохо, несмотря на то, что человек этот – Снейп. Но есть что-то согревающее в мысли, что он лежит рядом и дышит, и что ушиб его не опасен, а рука - ну, и без руки люди живут, тем более что метка вытекла, верно, вместе с кровью... и что кожа, стесанная за время путешествия по лесу, вырастет заново, и тогда он, конечно, убьет Люпина за учиненный им разгром – но это будет потом, а пока что Люпин живой, и Снейп живой… и если змеи вернутся, то Люпин обязательно поймает ему кераста, чтобы Снейп нахмурился и вздернул уголки рта, что в школьные годы обозначало у него радость…

А пока – спать.


End file.
